


Phichit added 7 people to "memefucks"

by mangwows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Inspired by other works, M/M, Memes, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, not in a sexting kind of way though, sexual talk from time to time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangwows/pseuds/mangwows
Summary: Phichit wanted a chatroom between some of the skaters.
Literally:memesfun timesangst???? (i can not run away from it)angry yuri
(also, i'm too tired to think abt time zones so they all are living in the same area, your call where!)





	1. Phichit made a new groupchat

**Phichit** added – **Yuuri** , **Victor Nikiforov** , **RussianTiger** , **LEO** , **Otabek, Chris G.** and **Guan-Hong** to the chat.  
**Phichit** renamed the chat to – _memefucks  
  
_

  
Yuuri: ….Phichit  
  
Phichit: YUURI!!!  
  
Yuuri: …what is this?  
  
RussianTiger: Why am I involved in this… jfc  
  
Phichit: I wanted us to talk more! ^^  
  
RussianTiger: Who r here exactly?  
  
Phichit: me, you, Yuuri, victor, chris, leo, otabek and guang-hong  
Phichit: no JJ  
  
RussianTiger: good  
  
LEO: PHICHIT THE FcUCKEN NAMe STo P  
  
Phichit: FIRST ONE TO NOTICE OH GOD HI LEO  
  
LEO: PPFFFFI CANT W U BYE  
  
Guang-Hong: Hi guys!! ^-^  
  
Yuuri: Hello Guang-Hong!   
  
Phichit: okay, blocking u. u are nice to guang-hong but not me…. Yuuri…. Im calling out the bullshit here  
  
Yuuri: phiSHIT I s2g  
  
Phichit: STOTpp OP WITH THE nAME  
  
Yuuri: I know you highkey love it  
  
Phichit: I haaaaate u  
Phichit: u were supposed to be the mom of the group, what happened to that  
  
RussianTiger: I think he got bored of u  
  
Phichit: okay ouch  
  
Yuuri: THAT IS A LIE! I LOVE YOU PHICHIT  
  
Victor Nikiforov: ….ouch  
  
Yuuri: I can’t get away with this….  
  
Phichit: no u cant  
  
Yuuri: thanks  
  
**LEO** renamed the chat to – _phiSHIT is to blame  
  
_ Yuuri: okay now I feel better, thanks  
  
LEO: np  
  
Phichit: …. I FUCKIGnfjg  LEO I WILL KICK UR ASS U ASSHOle  
  
LEO: :)) try  
  
Guang-Hong: if u touch him, I will murder you  
  
Yuuri: ….  
  
Viktor Nikiforov: ….  
  
Phichit: …  
  
RussianTiger: okay now im in, Im up for killing some people  
  
Guang-Hong: good, u w me?  
  
RussianTiger: just this once  
  
Victor Nikiforov: Yuri I got message from Yakov  
  
RussiaTiger: IM GOiNG IM go IGNG  
  
Yuuri: what about Yakov?  
  
Victor Nikiforov: he needed yuri back… slacking w his phone again  
  
Chris G: ….what is this?  
  
Victor Nikiforov: Hi Chris!  
  
Chris G: Oh, Victor!  
Chris G: Why am I here?  
  
Victor Nikiforov: Phichit made a chat for us  
  
Yuuri: I think he made it so he can just be a meme  
  
Chris G: Oh, Yuuri~  
  
Yuuri: …hi  
  
Phichit: YUURI DO You REALLy LoVE ME  
  
Yuuri: ye  
  
Phichit: ….that doesn’t sound like it  
  
Yuuri: do I need to…  
  
Phichit: YES  
  
Yuuri: bro, I lov u bro  
  
Phichit: thanks bro,,,,  
  
Victor Nikiforov: I chocked on my water thanks to this  
  
Chris G: well that isn’t bad,  u r a masochist  
  
Yuuri: HOW DO You K nOW THAT  
  
Chris G: he just told me one night when he was dru…. OHHHHH YUURI  
  
Victor Nikiforov: THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE  
  
RussianTiger: I’m 17  
  
Victor Nikiforov: THERE ARE CHILdfnr  
  
Chris G: hehe  
  
Yuuri: you brought this to yourself, deal w it  
  
Phichit: brb, screenshotting do not spam pls  
  
Victor Nikiforov: …oh god  
  
LEO: im gone for 10 mins and this happens  
  
Phichit: I’ll screenshot everything juicy so nothing gets forgotten  
  
LEO: this is why I trust u  
  
Phichit: u r my bro  
Phichit: just after Yuuri… sry  
  
LEO: I know Yuuri is your ultimate bro, no worries  
  
RussianTiger: starting to think you guys r straight with all this bro talk  
  
Phichit: I SWEAR T OG D YURI  
  
RussianTiger: chill jfc  
  
Phichit: im gay ffs  
  
RussianTiger: figures your screensaver on ur phone  
  
Phichit: …do not talk abt that  
  
RussianTiger: no, it disgusts me  
  
Phichit: ok but everyone send their screensavers here RN I WANT TO SEE  
Phichit: and no changing.  
Phichit: Yuuri I know if u change ;););)  
  
Yuuri: …then I wont send it  
  
Phichit: ok but I have embarrassing pics of u all so….  
Phichit: better start sending  
  
Victor Nikiforov: [thefirsttime.jpg](https://formeinfullbloom.files.wordpress.com/2016/12/yuuriviktor2.png)  
  
Yuuri: [okbutitscute.jpg](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CxZuHfbXAAECCMP.jpg)  
  
RussianTiger: idk why im doing this  
RussianTiger: also… u two r gross  
RussianTiger: [tiger_3401.jpg](https://secure.defenders.org/ac/img/carousel-tiger-900x500.jpg)  
  
Phichit: do u have… over 3000 pics of tigers???  
  
Victor Nikiforov: he has even more on his tablet…. That’s not even half of them  
  
RussianTiger: ok don’t judge me wtf  
  
Phichit: IM NOT!!!  
  
Chris G: [mycat.jpg](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0b640d76b6a01710ebcb64b993c28965/tumblr_inline_ogswv5RDWH1s7ydvs_540.png)  
  
Victor Nikiforov: …that’s the most innocent thing from you  
  
Chris G: I have my soft side  
  
Yuuri: …..k  
  
Phichit: KFJEFH YUURI HOLY SHIT   
  
Chris G: oh Yuuri, i do remember ;)  
  
Victor Nikiforov: THE OTHER SCREENSAVERS PLEASE  
Victor Nikiforov: I don’t want him stealing my man wtf  
  
Phichit: victor is jealous omg  
  
RussianTiger: he is all the time when someone looks at Yuuri tbh  
  
Yuuri: ….you are??  
  
Victor Nikiforov: …..  
  
Yuuri: VICTOR  
Yuuri: ur cute…  
  
Victor Nikiforov: !!!!  
Victor Nikiforov: I love you  
  
RussianTiger: pls stop…   
  
Otabek: Hi  
  
RussianTiger: Hi Otabek!!  
RussianTiger: did your practice end?  
RussianTiger: how it went?  
  
Otabek: it was good  
Otabek: I got home now  
Otabek: do you want me to drop by? I could order some food 2  
  
RussianTiger: YEAH!! Thanks  
  
**Private chat: Otabek – RussianTiger  
  
** RussianTiger: beka…  
  
Otabek: yes?  
  
RussianTiger: can u buy some chocolate on your way?  
  
Otabek: of course  
  
RussianTiger: also… painkillers?  
  
Otabek: I will, no worries  
  
RussianTiger: thanks, ur the best  
  
  
**Chat: phiSHIT it to blame  
  
** LEO: PHICHIT  
LEO: PHICHIHITH IHR  
LEO: I FOUND THE BEST SHITHTIITH

  
Phichit: ???!?!??!?!  
  
LEO: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTuCuwtsWR8>  
LEO: EVERYWONE WATHCI TI  
  
Phichit: oh…my….god  
Phichit: LEO OH MY GOD

Phichit: I LOVE THOSE VIDEOS

  
LEO: IKR THEY R THE BEST  
LEO: OHM YGOD  
  
Victor Nikiforov: Oh god…. I did not want to see that  
  
Chris G: THAT ONE OF ME  
Chris G: when you get old and fucked up… goodbye  
  
LEO: LMAO DID YOU WATCH THA TVID  
LEO: RIP CHIRS  
  
RussianTiger: its tru tho, chris got fucked up  
RussianTiger: seriously bad  
  
Phichit: OHMYGOD  
  
Yuuri: im done w u all  
Yuuri: those videos…. Goodbye  
Yuuri: blocking everyone  
  
Phichit: u love as all  
  
RussianTiger: Ok but… otabek is real shit at mariokart  
  
Phichit: I HEAR MARIOKART  
Phichit: AHHHH IM SO GOOD AT THAT SHIT  
  
RussianTiger: …so…. If anyones up for it, come here and join us play  
RussianTiger: im tired of beating him all the time  
  
Phichit: can i? I could drag Yuuri w me as well  
  
RussianTiger: okay, sounds good  
  
Yuuri: you don’t need to drag me w u I LOVE MARIOKART  
Yuuri: just give me 1h and ill b there  
Yuuri: need ot finish practise  
  
Guang-Hong: can me and leo join?  
  
RussianTiger: sure, ye  
RussianTiger: everyones welcomed  
  
**Private chat: Yuuri – RussianTiger  
  
** Yuuri: im sorry for asking but are you alright?  
Yuuri: usually you like to be alone or just with one person?  
  
RussianTiger: I just need time off from my head  
  
Yuuri: want to talk? It could help  
  
RussianTiger: later? After the mariokart?  
  
Yuuri: alright, anytime you want  
Yuuri: ill be there soon  
Yuuri: viktor lets me leave earlier.  
  
RussianTiger: thanks


	2. shitstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let the children fight

Victor Nikiforov: Was the mariokart fun?  
  
Phichit: YOU B E T  
  
Yuuri: Phichit beat everyone….  
  
Phichit: IM THE BEST  
  
Guang-Hong: I will beat you next time, i swear  
  
Phichit: pls… I lov u but dont make me laugh.  
  
LEO: we need to have a rematch somaday  
  
Phichit: count me in  
  
Yuuri: i think u proved ur skills already Phichit  
  
Phichit: oh honey, i was just warming up :)  
  
Victor Nikiforov: ….u better not be hitting on my man  
  
Phichit: HAVE YOU BEEN ONLINE HERE ALL THIS TIME  
  
Victor Nikiforov: No. Yuuri is cuddling w me so I see the messages from his phone  
  
Phichit: YUURI  
  
Yuuri: WHAT?!?!  
  
Phichit: YOU NEED TO TELL WHEN UR NEXT TO THEM  
  
Victor Nikiforov: or you just need to stop hitting on my man phiSHIT :) :)  
  
Yuuri: im leaving this chat  
  
Phichit: IM NOT HITTING ON YUURI  
  
Victor Nikiforov: u tell urself that  
  
Phichit: I SWEAR  
Phichit: Yuuri bro… help pls  
  
Yuuri: u two stop now or im not talking to u guys ever again  
  
Phichit: BUT MOM  
  
Yuuri: STOP  
  
RussianTiger: i will punch every single one who spams this chat one more time  
  
Chris G: if we are fighting over Yuuri, count me in  
  
Victor Nikiforov: YOU HAVE A BOYFIREND  
  
Chris G: and your point is….????  
  
Victor Nikiforov: ….Chris……  
  
Chris G: :)  
  
Phichit: Viktor, there is a thing called polyamory  
  
Victor Nikiforov: i know  
Victor Nikiforov: but he is not taking my fiancé  
  
Chris G: oh, but its up to Yuuri!!  
  
Victor Nikiforov: ……  
  
Yuuri: Chris…  
  
Chris G: Yuuri! Hi!  
  
Yuuri: im going to have to say no for your offer  
  
Victor Nikiforov: :)  
  
Chris G: :(  
  
RussianTiger: …why do i… know… you…. People  
  
**Private chat: Yuuri – RussianTiger**

  
Yuuri: did you want to talk?  
  
RussianTiger: uhh… maybe  
  
Yuuri: im here if you want to  
Yuuri: I won’t tell anyone, promise  
  
RussianTiger: thanks  
  
Yuuri: no problem  
  
RussianTiger: im just having a shit week  
RussianTiger: like… cramps u kno  
  
Yuuri: yeah  
Yuuri: do you want to stay with me and Viktor?  
Yuuri: we will let you be alone if you want to, but like? If you can’t be with Yakov and Lilia  
  
RussianTiger: could you pick me up?  
  
Yuuri: totally.  
Yuuri: I’ll tell viktor and ask if we can leave now  
  
RussianTiger: thanks  
  
Yuuri: no problem  
Yuuri: you are important to us  
  
**Chat: phiSHIT it to blame  
  
** Chris G: its so quiet suddenly **  
  
** RussianTiger: good  
  
Victor Nikiforov: well people have shit to do, sorry to break it to you chris  
  
Chris G: LISTEN taking sun at the Hawaii is “shit to do”  
  
Phichit: AAA I WANNA DO THAT SHIT  
  
Yuuri: …you live in Thailand… you have sun like burning ur skin off  
  
Phichit: your point being?  
Phichit: also, how ur gonna train in there  
  
Chris G: I have my resources  
  
LEO: that sounds sketchy af  
  
Chris G: im a sketchy man  
  
LEO: ….  
  
Victor Nikiforov: he is  
  
LEO: ok bye  
  
Guang-Hong: we made cookies w leo!!!  
Guang-Hong: cookies.jpg  
  
Phichit: those look super good!  
Phichit: now im hungry :(  
  
Guang-Hong: we should cook together the three of us sometime!!!!  
  
LEO: that would be super fun tbh  
  
Phichit: lets do it!!  
  
Yuuri: we are baking atm  
Yuuri: me, vitya and yuri!  
  
Phichit: what u guys making  
  
Victor Nikiforov: bread  
Victor Nikiforov: like ton of it  
  
Phichit: ton of it?  
  
Victor Nikiforov: yuri has found a recipe he loves  
Victor Nikiforov: so we are making ton of it  
  
Phichit: Nice!!  
  
RussianTiger: yeah, me and Yuuri are making and Viktor is messing everything up.  
  
Victor Nikiforov: WELL SORRY IM SHIT AT BAKING  
  
Otabek: Is it the recipe we did once?  
  
RussianTiger: yes, its that one  
  
Otabek: nice  
Otabek: send pic when u are ready  
  
RussianTiger: I will!

  
Yuuri: i hope these will become picture worthy…  
  
RussianTiger: they will if Viktor doesn’t mess them up  
  
Victor Nikiforov: ….thanks  
  
Phichit: is he really THAT bad?  
  
RussianTiger: viktormessingup.jpg  
  
Phichit: ….oh….wow  
  
RussianTiger: ye  
  
Chris G: ha, have fun w that mess  
Chris G: ill be enjoying time w my bf and the sun  
  
**Private chat: Yuuri – RussianTiger  
  
** RussianTiger: im going to the room  
RussianTiger: can u two finish?  
  
Yuuri: of course  
Yuuri: do you need anything?  
  
RussianTiger: ill tell if I do  
  
Yuuri: alright! **  
  
****Chat: phiSHIT it to blame  
  
** Yuuri: viktormessingupmore.jpg  
Yuuri: I think i win this round  
Yuuri: with my fiancé and a mess to clean up  
  
Phichit: tbh Yuuri won  
  
LEO: I agree  
  
Guang.Hong: same here  
  
Otabek: yep **  
  
** Viktor Nikiforov: yea  
  
RussianTiger: no comment  
  
Chris G: oh wow…  
  
Yuuri: ^-^  
  
Guang-Hong: but everyone here can agree that im the cutest  
  
Phichit: uhh… excuse ME?  
  
Guang-hong: fight me  
  
Phichit: I will  
  
LEO: ….stop u guys  
  
Yuuri: im not getting into this convo  
  
Chris G: im not going to vote  
Chris G: its going to be hell  
  
Otabek: maybe you all should just drop this  
  
Phichit: ILL ADMIT MY DEFEAT  
  
Guang-Hong: awwww thanks<3  
Guang-Hong: every1 knows that im the cutest  
  
RussianTiger: …..sure, jan  
  
Phichit: OHHH MY G O D  
  
Guang-Hong: Im HURT  
  
Yuuri: don’t let this start again, oh my god  
  
Viktor Nikiforov: its too late to stop now  
  
Phichit: who is the cutest then Yuri?  
  
RussianTiger: no comment  
  
Phichit: TELL US  
Phichit: I NEED TO K N O W  
  
RussianTiger: I wont tell u shit  
RussianTiger: I know how u r w information thats too hard to keep for urself  
  
Yuuri: pls let this drop  
Yuuri: i don’t need no more fights here  
  
Phichit: BUT I NEED TO KNWOJOENTKE  
  
Yuuri: drop this right now  
Yuuri: or I wont visit you next week :)  
  
Phichit: …you wouldn’t  
  
Yuuri: watch me  
  
Phichit: ….okay, ill drop it  
  
Yuuri: good  
  
Viktor Nikiforov: WAIT YUURI  
Viktor Nikiforov: YOU ARE DOING WHAT EXACTLY  
  
Yuuri: visiting Phichit for couple days  
  
Phichit: viktor getting jealous bc im gonna have their man for couple days (;;  
  
Viktor Nikiforov: im not  
Viktor Nikiforov: just surprised…  
  
RussianTiger: ….wow  
RussianTiger: I believe like none of what u just said, viktor  
  
Viktor Nikiforov: BELIEVE ME  
  
Yuuri: oh god…  
Yuuri: its just couple days everybody calm down  
Yuuri: and Phichit, u are not helping atm  
  
Phichit: im all in for the #drama u know that bro ;(  
  
Yuuri: ….unfortunately  
  
RussianTiger: im blocking Phichit if there are ever going to be any rumors abt me  
  
Phichit: why there would be rumors abt u?  
  
RussianTiger: GOODBYE  
  
Phichit: FFFFUUCUVJD I WANNA KNOW  
  
Yuuri: EVERHYONE  
Yuuri: CALM DOWN  
  
Viktor Nikiforov: oh wow….  
  
Chris G: wow  
  
Phichit: screenshotting  
  
LEO: holy shit what is happening?  
  
Yuuri: nothing anymore  
Yuuri: or in the first place  
  
Phichit: mom just knows how to quiet us down  
  
Yuuri: :)):)  
  
Phichit: should we add new people??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ffff all my chapter updates are so late bc im a anxious shitshow who has been sick and filled with work that is still not finished. :)  
> I hope to get back to writing more soon.
> 
> There are 2-3 new ideas in my head and im writing the first chapter to one of them already!  
> PLUS the "a trip to unpredictable" might not update anymore, i don't feel like enough people like it? i would like to continue it if i have time and people will tell me if they would want it to still continue!  
> ALSO, this fic is just something i will update when i feel like it (tbh my other fics are like this as well) but what i mean is, this is just something i dont think it being good, its just for fun and to relieve some stress. i hope you get what im saying.
> 
> please leave kudos and comments to tell me if you like this or not!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I just posted the new chapter for my viktuuri fic... and still i am here. oh god.  
> I'm just deep into yoi, it has given me so much? I CANT WAIT FOR THE FINAL EP
> 
> So anyways, I hope you liked this!
> 
> Viktor - genderfluid  
> phichit - nonbinary  
> yuri plisetsky - trans (ftm)


End file.
